memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Mission's End, Issue 1
| miniseries =Mission's End| minino =1 | writer =Ty Templeton | artist =Steve Molnar | colorist =John Hunt | letterer =Neil Uyetake | editor =Andy Schmidt & Scott Dunbier | omnibus = | published =25 March 2009 | pages =32 | story =22 | publisher =IDW Publishing | covers =2 | altcover = | caption = | date = | stardate =1136.2 | }} Introduction (blurb) From solicitations: The most important "lost" tale of the Star Trek saga can now be told: The final mission of the original Starship Enterprise and her crew. What prompts Mr. Spock and Doctor McCoy to retire from Starfleet? What earns Kirk his promotion to Admiral? And what is the mystery of Archenar-IV that threatens to tear the Federation itself apart? All will be revealed in this five-issue miniseries, with appearances by fan-favorite characters, Gary Mitchell, Lee Kelso, and Dr. Piper in this special opening chapter. Fan-favorite artist Kevin Maguire provides this issue’s cover! Summary Log Entries ; Captain's log, Stardate 1136.2. : The ''Enterprise is participating in a first contact mission with the spider civilization of Archernar IV. As big as our moon, Archernar IV is not a natural formation, but the remains of huge, ancient space station, abandoned by a crew of giants millions of years ago, and left in orbit in the Archernar system with life support systems still on. Over that time, the lower lifeforms that had been left behind- the insects- evolved into a race of sentient beings with a unique culture and science. Their recent experimental warp flight to a neighboring star has made the Archernarians prime candidates for contact with the Federation. We'll be working with a Starfleet planetary survey team commanded by Captain Casady. She's been covertly observing the Archernarian society for six months, and comes highly recommended. I look forward to this mission, not only for the chance to see this unusual world, but for the opportunity to observe the Enterprise crew in action. We'll be out here for the next five years together. It's about time I see how they'll function as a team.'' ; Captain's log, Supplemental : The Archernarian first contact was achieved with great success. Much of the credit should go to Captain Cassady, who quickly realized that our size may have been making the Archernarians uneasy when we first stepped off the shuttle craft, and asked us all to crouch for better diplomatic relations. From there, a set of rituals common in first contact situations came into play. The crew met the high administrator of the Archernarian people. Gifts were exchanged... And a feast was held in our honor. Doctor Piper examined the food and determined that first officer Spock is allergic to it, but the rest of the crew is not. So to give Spock something to do while the crew enjoyed an interesting meal, I told him to accept to tour the Archernarian holy site- a place they call "The Heart of God." It will do his analytical mind some good to study illogic and faith for a change. He could use the balance. References Characters Regular :James T. Kirk • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura Others :Gary Mitchell • Lee Kelso • Elizabeth Cassady • Mark Piper Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) • • (Class F shuttlecraft) Locations :Archernar IV Races and cultures : States and organizations : Other : Appendices *This issue was available in two covers; Cover A by Joe Corroney; Cover B by Kevin Maguire with colours by Chris Sotomayor. Related stories Timeline The setting of the issue is one of the first missions of the USS Enterprise under Captain Kirk. A reference to Dr Piper places it after the 2264 section of Strangers from the Sky. | before=First issue in the miniseries| after=Mission's End, Issue 2|}} | nextMB= |}} Images External link Category:TOS comics